Caleb Grimm (Artist)
A Q&A with Caleb Grimm Hometown: I was born and raised in Sioux Falls, South Dakota Nickname(s): Somehow I've been lucky enough to avoid any embarrassing nicknames. My family calls me "kaygup " a lot. In high school a lot of people called me "Grimmy." Describe yourself in 5 words or less: Passionate, Loyal, and Driven Favorite Bible verse/passage: Philippians 4:13 "I can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me." That's tough to beat. Childhood hero? My older brothers, Scott and Micah. I wanted to be just like them. I still do. Best advice from Mom or Dad that still is with you today? When I was younger, anytime I'd leave the house, my mom would remind me, "Remember who you are and remember WHOSE you are." I still think about those words all the time. What do you know now that you wish you knew 5 years ago? I only have to be good at being me. I don't need to act/look/sound like anyone else, because God has made me a distinct individual with different gifts and talents. Once I realized that, I didn't have to measure myself by others and things started to come easier for me. Who do you consider to be your greatest musical influences? Gavin DeGraw, Justin Timberlake, Jody McBrayer, Billy Joel and my brother Scott Grimm Who did you imitate singing when you were a kid? Justin Timberlake What artist(s) would you love to collaborate with someday? I've always secretly dreamed of recording with Kelly Clarkson. Her vocals are stunning. I'd also love to collaborate with writer/producers Max Martin or David Foster. What is the most embarrassing song or album on your iPod? Probably the My World albums by Justin Bieber. Let's be honest...he's got game. What's the first album you remember buying? Avalon's In a Different Light. I listened to that album from front to back probably a hundred times. What is one of your all-time favorite TV shows and why? Friends. The premise of the show is six best friends sitting around a coffee house talking about life, and that's easy for me to relate to. Not to mention it's hilarious. Favorite movies? I'm a big Alfred Hitchcock fan (Vertigo, Rear Window, Psycho). I love thrillers with a lot of twists. I also like dramas and any movie involving a Marvel superhero. Favorite sports teams? Dallas Cowboys and Oklahoma Sooners. I'm an NBA fan too, but I don't really have a favorite team. Beverage of choice? Diet Dr Pepper is the best drink ever. I also drink a lot of coffee. Like...a lot. Favorite breakfast cereal(s)? I'm a firm believer that cereal is good to eat at any time of the day, not just for breakfast. I typically like to switch it up every time I go shopping, but I tend to lean toward flakes of some sort (Corn, Frosted, Grape-nut, etc.) Favorite late-night snack(s)? Popcorn. It has to have real butter or movie theater butter on it though. Otherwise, it's no good. Who do you recommend people follow on Twitter?: I recommend @CSLewisDaily http://twitter.com/cslewisdaily. They post quotes from C. S. Lewis and his books. They're always really challenging and thought-provoking. If you weren't in Anthem Lights, what might you be doing? I'd be doing music in some other capacity. If I weren't doing music, I'd be a writer. Biggest strength besides singing or unusual talent? I'm a pretty committed person. If I'm passionate about something, I'm determined to see it through to the end. What's a little-known or fun fact about someone else in Anthem Lights that people should know? Chad is a dominant fantasy football player. Anything else you'd like to share about yourself? Playing LEGOs was my favorite childhood pastime. As a kid, I used to collect almost everything. Baseball cards, stamps, rocks...you name it, I collected it. I play fantasy football religiously. I can't watch TV shows or movie series out of sequence. Category:Anthem Lights